No es imposible es inevitable
by Brighid Miller
Summary: Sheldon ha cambiado su actitud con respecto a Penny después de la fiesta que ella dio en su casa, y ésta no sabe porque. Mal sumary. Es mi primer fic comentadme si sigo o no.


No lo hago con el fin de sacar ningún beneficio mas que el de compartir mis pensamientos, los personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias por leer.

**No es imposible... es inevitable**

-Vamos Sheldon, ¿por que no quieres venir? Sera divertido-dijo Leonard

-Lo dudo mucho-replicó Sheldon negando con la cabeza

Penny que acababa de llegar le preguntó a Howard que es lo que ocurría.

-La universidad organiza una acampada que durara una semana, donde habrá un sin fin de jovencitas universitarias, científicas necesitadas y haremos muchas actividades pero lo mas importante; sera el lugar mas oportuno para probar la nueva teoría de Howard Wolowitz para atraer mujeres, ¿ya he dicho que habrá mujeres? Jeje- dijo Howard con entusiasmo

-Si, y Sheldon se niega a ir- dijo Leonard con desgana

-Por supuesto que me niego, me parece perder el tiempo en una actividad absurda con el único y penoso propósito de crear un lazo de confianza y fraternidad entre departamentos y demás personas de la universidad- dijo Sheldon

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer mientras debatían sobre Stargate.

Penny estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y los chicos se dieron cuenta.

-Oh! Penny ¿que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto Leonard

-Seguro que alguno de sus patéticos ligues de turno la ha dejado- dijo Sheldon despreocupado.

Penny rápidamente coloco la comida en la mesa y con ojos llorosos corrió hacia su piso.

-¡Sheldon! Te has pasado, ¿a que ha venido eso?- pregunto Leonard mientras se dirigía al piso de Penny.

Llamo a la puerta pero esta no abría y empezó a preocuparse.

-Penny abre vamos, ya conoces a Sheldon no sabe lo que dice- insistió Leonard

-Déjame tranquila, no quiero ver a nadie- sollozó Penny

Todos miraban preocupados la puerta de Penny

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer, mañana nos vamos a la acampada- dijo Leonard

-No creo que pase nada, seguramente mañana ya este bien, ademas Sheldon se queda aquí, podría ir a ver como esta de vez en cuando- propuso Howard

-Si, de todas formas él a sido el culpable- dijo Raj

-Sheldon se puede saber ¿por que has dicho algo así?- recriminó Leonard- Penny no te a echo nada

Todos le miraban esperando una respuesta y se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba; tenia la mirada perdida en la puerta de Penny, un pie adelantado como si quisiese ir a buscarla, la mano en el marco de la puerta como refrenándose y los ojos, nunca habían visto tanto dolor en los ojos de Sheldon. Ninguno sabia que ocurría y éste se negaba a contestar.

Lo que no sabían es que Sheldon había tomado la decisión de espantar un poco a Penny con la esperanza de que esta fuese menos al piso ya que hacia algunas semanas que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Estaba todo el día pensando en lo bonito y suave que se ve su pelo, lo hermosa que es es su sonrisa y lo guapa que se ponía cuando se enfadaba.

Hasta él se había dado cuenta de que no era normal su comportamiento y no entendía porque sucedía esto.

A la mañana siguiente

Leonard tenia ya todo preparado y esperaba a los chicos para marcharse todos juntos.

Todavía preocupado por Penny decidió ir a ver como se encontraba.

-Penny, soy yo Leonard abre por favor- rogó Leonard

Al cabo de un rato Penny abrió la puerta en pijama y con los ojos hinchados, al parecer se había llevado gran parte de la noche llorando.

-Penny, ¿estas bien? Dentro de nada los chicos y yo nos vamos y quería saber si necesitabas algo- pregunto Leonard

-No, Leonard cariño estoy bien de verdad- dijo Penny- sera que estoy en esos días

-No se que le paso a Sheldon, esta así desde la fiesta que hiciste- dijo Leonard

Los chicos llegaron y se despidieron de Penny mientras ayudaban a Leonard con sus cosas.

Sheldon salió a despedirlos y no puedo evitar quedarse mirando a Penny con un poco de dolor por ver el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba seguro de que había pasado tan mala noche como él.

Leonard se dio cuenta de que Penny también lo miraba fijamente y de repente Sheldon se sonrojó y apurado entro al piso.

-Esto es raro... sera que... parecía como... bah, no puede ser- pensó Leonard

Penny se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte y entro al piso mientras pensaba porque Sheldon se comportaba con ella de esa forma.

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews


End file.
